A Story of Forbidden Love
by CindyCindyNightFever
Summary: Rin has a secret... A forbidden feeling that would destroy her if anyone knew. When an American transfer student threatens her entire world, how can Rin keep her secret what it is already – a secret? RinxLen TWINCEST!


_**A.N. Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! I hope there aren't too many... I know that compliments are usually lies, but I get a LOT of them on my writing, so I hope that means I'm not too bad. **_

_**I tried pretty hard, so I hope you like it! ;P**_

* * *

"Len, give me an interesting word."

"I don't know an interesting word."

"Yes you do! Give me an interesting word!" I scowl at my brother, Len, and tap the blank paper before me with my pen irritably, leaving a few stray blue marks.

"Um... Super-cali-fragi-listic-expi-ali-docious?" He pronounces each segment carefully and slowly.

"NO!" I screech at him. "I need a _song inspiration_, you idiot!"

Don't be fooled – I don't really enjoy abusing my twin. I just... have to. Because I have a secret. A secret that needs to be kept, no matter what the price.

Selfish, right?

I can't help it. I'm a bad person.

My heart breaks as Len flinches. "I'm sorry... Um... how about... benzene?"

I bite my pencil eraser and stare at the paper. "I... I guess that's good."

Len smiles in that unbelievably attractive way of his and leans over my shoulder. I shiver as I feel his breath on my neck. "You could use that for a song series, you know." He picks up my pen and begins to write.

"Rice cakes, sea anemones, benzene?"

"First song. Do you get it...?"

"No!"

"The next song is Nitrobenzene." He writes more nonsense on the paper.

"There's no meaning to that!"

"That's the point, Rin." He kisses the top of my head. I hope he can't see my blush. "The next song is Paradichlorobenzene..."

"It has meaning?"

"No. It pretends to."

"Will this song series have any meaning at all?" I blow my hair out of my face impatiently.

Len smiles coyly. "Will it, Rin?"

**xx~lenny is a shota~xx**

I lie in bed and reflect on my day.

My day?

Pfft. Screw my day. I reflect on _Len_. My feelings toward Len.

My feelings toward my _brother_.

One feeling in particular.

What's that feeling?

...love.

Sibling love?

No. Certainly _not_ sibling love.

More like forbidden, evil, _twin_ love.

Disgusting? You bet.

But I can't help it...

See, that's why I have to be mean to Len... because if I'm nice... then... people might _know_.

I sigh and sit up. I forgot about my nightly punishment. I open my nightstand drawer and take out my knife. Then I press the razor-sharp blade to my wrist.

I hiss as blood flows out and pain shots through my arm.

_You deserve this, Rin. You deserve this for being such a disgusting, ugly, stupid creature. This is your punishment for being in _love_ with your _brother_._

That's what I tell myself as I watch the blood trickles down my arm. After a while, I put away the knife, wipe the blood away, and go to sleep.

**xx~shota sounds like salad~xx**

"Rin... Rin. Wake up!" Someone shakes my body gently.

"Mmn... Len...?" I pull myself out of my wonderful dream of Len _kissing_ me and open my eyes. "Len!"

Blood floods to my cheeks. Was I talking in my sleep? Could he know what I was dreaming about?

"Get up, Rin – it's 6:30 already!" Len's panic chases away any dangerous thoughts.

"We're going to be late!"

**xx~shota salad sounds delicious~xx**

Len and I sprint into our first period, panting, just as the bell rings. The teacher glares at us. "Rin Kagamine. Who do you think you are, running in this late? This is the fifth time this month! And you, Len – you're my best student! How did this happen?"

"W-we're... very... very sorry, S-sensei..." we both gasp out.

"Detention, both of you!"

We find our seats – in the front row and right next to each other, of course – and grin at each other as soon as Kiyoteru-sensei turns away.

"Now, class, we have a transfer student coming in today. She's from America and her Japanese is very rough, so she needs to sit at the front. There is only one empty seat in this class, and it's at the back, so one person in the front row will have to give up their seat. Any volunteers?"

"..."

Of course no one in the front wants to give up their seat – _Len_ sits in the front, and he's the most popular boy in the school. I guess that's to be expected from someone so good-looking, kind, and funny he made his own _sister_ fall in love with him...

"Very well – we'll let her choose. Ah, here she comes now! Class, this is Lily. Lily, er... welcome to Vocaloid High School! This is your first day, so I won't punish you, but those clothes, um... they're not... appropriate for school. Please wear your school uniform tomorrow. You can buy one at the front desk, they're very cheap! Anyway, would you like to choose a seat in the front row?"

Holy crap. What is this girl wearing? Her black and yellow skirt, which looks like it's made of some kind of metal plates, barely covers her butt and crotch. Her belt is a funny-looking string with a sliver disc hanging off it – how does she even keep that up? And her shirt – Kami-sama! A sort of jacket with two strips of shiny black and yellow leather that cross right above her boobs (which are barely covered). The whole thing hangs off a strap that comes out from the left strip and goes over her shoulder and a few black strings that loop over her shoulders. She's also wearing black and yellow leather boots that go halfway up her thighs. Her long blond hair and stunning blue eyes finish the picture. This girl's getup is crazy, but she'd look amazing in a trash bag, let alone this – which, although rather unorthodox, is very flattering to her already amazing body at second glance.

I'm obviously not the only one that thinks so. Every boy in the class (including _my Len_!) is mesmerized my her, and every girl is glaring at her in the same way I probably am right now.

And then, with a smirk I'd love to slap right off her pretty face, she points at me and says, "That seat."

* * *

_**A.N. Yeah, that's it! I had a lot of fun with Lily there ;3 **_

_**Sorry about the "Super-cali-fragi-listic-expi-ali-docious" thing. FF wouldn't let me have it there without the dashes, for some reason, so I improvised... ^^; AND YES, IT IS SPELLED CORRECTLY. I ASKED GOOGLE. XD  
**_

_**Review, I'll give you... shota salad! :DDDD Nah, just kidding, you don't want that, that's cannibalism. But still, please review! Criticism is fine, but this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too mean, okay? Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
